


Eden

by ChromiumSulfate



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27813808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromiumSulfate/pseuds/ChromiumSulfate
Summary: *18线剧作家x音乐剧演员*
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Seokmin | DK, 奎硕 - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	Eden

**Author's Note:**

> *18线剧作家x音乐剧演员*

金珉奎是在酒吧遇到李硕珉的。

毕业后带着满怀憧憬来到首尔，过了今天就满三年，曾经的美好畅想碎作勉勉强强还上的月度账单。挤进大城市的人流里不会理所当然地功成名就，不知年轻气盛时到底为什么非要逞能，假装生活在不存在的泡影里。

现实生活四处碰壁，发出去的剧本在昨天遭到驳回，今天房东要涨租，明天是信用卡还款日，晚上出来借酒消愁还忘了带钱包。他揣着忐忑斟酌了半天才凑到吧台前跟酒保解释道歉，还没开口就被告知已经有人帮他买了单。

金珉奎顺着酒保所指看向坐在不远处的男子。察觉到落在自己身上的眼神，男子抬起头来，与他目光交汇。他脸上的线条本是锋利而冰冷，但因那双清澈的眼眸变得生动柔和，见过就不会忘记。

他走向他，在他对面坐下，“李硕珉，好久不见。”

“还想着要是我认错了人就当白搭一杯酒钱。”他双手搭在桌边，歪着头浅浅地笑。

四年前首尔大学生音乐剧节的展演活动，金珉奎不在首尔市上学也作为观众前来参加。李硕珉在最后一天演出的剧目中饰演少年莫扎特。

年轻的音乐剧演员在舞台中央闪耀，模样同声音都明净又桀骜，纯洁又张扬。跳舞也好看，力度刚好，动作优美流畅，叫人丝毫不敢移开眼睛，怕是一不留神他就会消失在圣光一样打在身上的聚光灯里。

晚宴上他鼓起勇气去搭讪，厚着脸皮没话找话。他似乎也挺喜欢自己，至少不排斥。他说话时脸上挂着真诚又无害的笑，看起来很温顺，不知道是不是对所有人都这样。

年轻人端着酒杯有一搭没一搭地聊，直到酒精冲上大脑。如他所愿，与台上的角色一般干净纯粹的天才少年最终被他按进了床里，叫得比唱得还好听。

次日清晨是李硕珉先离开的，没留联系方式。多年后意外偶遇却要请只有一炮之缘的他喝酒，后面发生的事情不难猜测，也顺理成章。

酒店房间门在背后掩上，他把李硕珉按在墙上亲吻，剥去他的衣服将他抱到床上，赤裸的身体浸泡在银白月色里。

他恍惚间幻觉李硕珉不是人类，而是那种只见过一眼便消失，过了很久在他失意之时又倏然出现垂怜他的神明。他的酮体前应该有个祭坛，石制的，刻有古老的雕花，人们会在上面摆放水果和点心，然后俯下身来祈祷。

他真的是天上来客。他的背上多了个纹身，一对翅膀顺着肌肉线条自肩胛骨处张开。

他跪趴在床垫里，翅膀随着肉体相撞颤动，金珉奎颤抖着贴上去亲吻。

“李硕珉，为什么在这时候出现呢？”，他问。

身下的人没有答话。

也对，神明讲话都是出于高傲的善意，没必要什么都回答。

临近高潮时他夹紧脊背，背上的翅膀也随之收紧，大约下一秒就会展开，然后振翅高飞。

因此金珉奎捞起他的腰迫使他直起上身，钳住他的肩臂要他贴紧自己。他抖得厉害，翅膀也在挣扎。他死死勒住他，手掌覆上脖颈，指腹按压喉结，湿热的吻落在耳后。

他亵渎神明，在他身上留下灼热污秽的体液，该死的畅快。

第二天早晨金珉奎醒来时床的另半边又是空的，但床头柜上留了字条，有一串电话号码和一行字。

“周六来看我的演出吧。”

###### 

礼拜六是李硕珉在市内最大的剧院出道的日子，出演的并非金珉奎记忆中的莫扎特，而是《红与黑》中的于连。自卑又自负，阴郁年轻的野心家。

李硕珉给金珉奎的票在池座第五排中央，最好的位置，落不下一个细节。

于是他看到印象中明亮的双眼蒙上阴霾，目光折射出憎恨与欲望。聚光灯也由圣光变为发白的火焰，将四周空气里的水珠烧成蒸气，凝结成滚烫的雾。

于连最终走向死亡，演员背上雪白的双翼被折断又泼上墨汁，断裂处泛着暗红的光，烧得焦黑的碎羽落了满地。

演出结束后他去了后台，隔着拥挤的人群看到李硕珉踮起脚尖向他招手。他褪去角色的外壳回到善良柔软的形态，微笑着问金珉奎莫扎特和于连更喜欢哪个。

“莫扎特很适合，于连很冲突，都很好。”

“前辈们也这么说。”

“观众都很喜欢你。”

“那你呢？”

“我也是你的观众。”

金珉奎似乎捕捉到对方眼中一闪而过的不悦。气氛单方面有些尴尬，于是他开口问李硕珉要不要一起吃晚饭。

“好啊。”他说

金珉奎承认，他自从知晓李硕珉在大剧院工作就在心里打起了算盘。年轻优秀的演员一定认识很多导演和制作人，他的剧本会摆脱废文档的命运。

他甚至搞不清他对李硕珉的爱慕深究起来是出于一种怎样的情感，却清醒地明白要利用他争取机会。李硕珉是在台上扮演于连的人，自己才是真正的于连。他刻意地对他好，绞尽脑汁变着法儿地讨他欢心，竭尽所能讲出最动听的情话。

单纯的人毫无戒备，自然容易上钩。他向李硕珉发出的邀约未曾被拒绝过，约会后床上的情事也发生得理所当然，就像真正交往中的情侣那样。金珉奎能看出李硕珉在享受这段关系，他满意多于愧疚。

所谓煎熬都是假把戏，成年人大可不必向自己遮掩对功名权利的渴望。

他找准时机提起剧本的事，李硕珉毫不犹豫欣然同意帮忙。金珉奎难免沾沾自喜，他竟是这样简单地在他的翅膀上涂满肮脏厚重的泥浆把他拖入了泥潭。

然而洋洋得意背后，埋在内心最底仍难以掩盖的情绪并非喜悦，而是瞬间迸发，流过血管，洗净五脏六腑的释怀。

此后终于可以自然地表达爱意了吧。

将剧本发给李硕珉一个月后的某个晚上，他在一通电话里得到回信。有个熟识的剧作家愿意出高价买下他的故事。

金珉奎不解，他想把作品搬上舞台，从没想过要出售知识版权。

“没有导演和制作人感兴趣吗？”

“我没问。”李硕珉简短地答。

金珉奎强压怒气质问。李硕珉说他读过了剧本，不想让它署上他的名。

他的肺快要被怒火烧穿，他向李硕珉要一个解释。

“要见面谈吗？我在剧院。”电话里的声音平静，如同表面不起一丝波澜的深水湖。

###### 

时间已过午夜，剧院静谧，空荡无人。大理石地板上的脚步声在大厅里回响，空气中的灰尘被笼在月光里缓慢旋转。

金珉奎跑进剧场，打开手电照明。座位上没有人，台上的幕布阴沉地掩着。他绕到后台，只有化妆间的门缝里透出橘黄色的灯光。

他握住把手推开门，随即愣在了门口，愤怒的词句一并消失在脑海，耳边一阵嗡鸣。

李硕珉坐在化妆台前。镜中人一袭白纱，领口的剪裁将肩颈曲线衬得高贵，裙摆藏在椅子下的阴影里。

“可能确实不该把你的剧本卖掉，还以为你不是写给我的。”他看着镜子里的自己，“主角是个女人，开场是她的婚礼。我这样的话观众会喜欢吗？”

金珉奎被钉在原地，喉咙一阵干涩，像是被什么堵住，张开嘴却发不出声音。

李硕珉起身走向他，隔着他关上他身后的门，揽着他的腰，头纱蹭着他的鼻尖，冰凉的手指沿着侧脸滑到下巴“我的观众喜欢我诠释的角色，但总该有人不论我是谁都会爱我。那个人不是你吗？”

他弯起笑眼看向金珉奎。他浑身都在抖，像跌进陷阱被猎枪指着的猎物，像撞进蜘蛛网挣不脱的飞虫。

李硕珉掀起头纱，吻上他的嘴唇。

手指探向衣扣，细碎的吻向下蔓延，印在颈部和前胸，掠过腰腹，最终落在半勃的性器上。舌尖滑过冠状沟，灵巧地挑拨，顺着柱身来回舔舐。

金珉奎低下头，他所倾慕之人跪坐在地上，身着婚纱吞吐他的性器，湿漉漉的双眼直视着他，瞳仁中似有摇曳的烛火。他用力顶向他喉咙深处，膝下人禁不住，双手扶着他的腿呜咽着干咳。

他立即抽出，惊慌中跌在他面前欠身搂住他，轻抚他的侧脸，虔诚地吻他的额头与眼睛，嘴里小声地念。

硕珉，李硕珉，对不起，对不起，嗓子要好好保护的。

他把李硕珉抱上化妆台，掀开蓬松的裙摆，下身的衣物只有裹着笔直双腿的白色吊带袜。李硕珉主动将腿打开，金珉奎攥着他的性器轻缓地揉。

李硕珉轻叹着仰起头，锁骨显得更加突出。化妆镜上的灯光洒在他身上，穿过白纱描摹骨骼与肌肉线条，将他变作油画。

纱裙还是碍事，又容易弄脏，金珉奎将它从李硕珉身上褪下。手掌在光滑的大腿和臀部间游走，手指玩着连接腰带和袜筒的吊带，皮肉上留下红痕。

炽热的性器进入身体，李硕珉与他肌肤相贴，手臂挂着他的脖子亲吻他的下颌，又埋下头去啃他的肩头，镜子里裸背上的翅膀又在震颤。

金珉奎盯着那个纹身出神。

镜中躯体肩胛骨处的皮肤透出一抹红色，颜色逐渐由浅转深，被藏在下方蠢蠢欲动的尖锐物刺穿，洇出血痕。覆盖着黑色羽毛的细小骨架从中钻出，迅速撑开皮肤，生长伸展成巨大的羽翼。

翅膀划破空气向后击碎镜面，扇动着挡下飞向他的锋利碎片。大片零散的羽毛自半空飘落，在地板上静止，又像是有蓬勃的生命。

他抱着李硕珉，站在他墨色翅膀的阴影里，被他紧而热的甬道吮吸，中了蛊惑般卖力地挺腰。李硕珉单手抓着他的肩膀，另一只手放在胸前夹捏自己的乳尖，透过迷离的情雾看着他，唇间漏出破碎的语言向他索取。

金珉奎射精前从穴道里撤出，白浊的液体蹭在镶着白色蕾丝的纱制腰带上，黏黏糊糊晶莹一片。

李硕珉温柔地吻他，背后的羽翼消失不见。他像往常一样淡淡地笑，抚摸他的发丝，微微泛红的脸庞周围似有一层柔光。

“喜欢吗？”他问。

金珉奎在他面前好像从来不会摇头。

###### 

剧本还是卖掉了。金珉奎拿到钱后搬了家，住进了靠近市中心的公寓，离李硕珉工作的剧院也近一些。

和李硕珉还是保持着联系。聊天，约会，做爱，一切与原本无异。他们的确是交往中的情侣。

《红与黑》百场那天李硕珉叫金珉奎一起去庆功宴，挽着他的手臂向同事们介绍说是他的爱人。于是人们与他碰杯，夸他们般配。

金珉奎喝了太多酒，李硕珉带他上天台吹风。冬夜的冷风吹乱头发，李硕珉伸手帮他捋顺，温热的掌心贴着他的脸颊。

剧组在楼下小广场的空地上放起了烟花。华丽的烟火在夜幕绽放，火星从天际坠落，抛物线描绘翅膀的形状。李硕珉手臂环上他的腰，尚未熄灭的金属碎屑砸进地面燃起烈火，火光映出拥吻的人影。

“莫扎特和于连你更喜欢谁？”

“喜欢你。”

他所爱之人是圣洁无瑕的神明，把危险的黑色羽翼藏在夜色里，人们只看得到他用来行善的权杖。

可神明爱他，他便是世上最幸运的人。如果他要他给予更多的爱，自然是照做就好。

END.


End file.
